


Helping out my brother

by MarkF



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkF/pseuds/MarkF
Summary: 17-year-old Mike has to help his 12-year-old brother have a baby.





	

In the early 21st century, the United States struck several Middle Eastern countries it believed were harboring both terrorists and weapons of mass destruction. When no such weapons were readily found, critics of those wars accused the U.S. of invading under false pretences. But it turned out that those nations did indeed have WMD - the U.S. had unknowingly struck much earlier in the development of those weapons than had originally been believed, and much of the evidence had been destroyed in the initial military assault. Unfortunately, certain chemical and biological material that was being developed hadn't been destroyed completely, but was released into the atmosphere.

While most of what was released was incomplete and quite harmless, a few viruses did have noticeable effects on humanity. While results were varied, one of the most interesting effects was that certain human males born after that time developed the ability to become pregnant and give birth to the baby. They developed small uteruses and ovaries, and the penis became much more elastic to accommodate having a baby go through it. A male pregnancy occurred naturally as a result of homosexual sex, more specifically though being on the receiving end of anal intercourse. Sperm would be able to get through a small area in the large intestine that would only react to the presence of semen, and would only allow sperm through.

Like with pregnant females, the male body stopped producing the hormones (including both sperm specifically and semen in general) that allowed a male to procreate while pregnant; a pregnant male would also not get an erection during the pregnancy and for a short time after giving birth.

The gestation time with pregnant males was 6 months, unlike the 9 month period for females, and the fetuses born by males were smaller (to accommodate the birth via the penis), yet their internal organs were as fully developed as a "normal" 9 month old fetus born by a woman.

Affected males didn't permanently loose their ability to become fathers, and couldn't breastfeed children. Not all males got the gene that allowed a male to become pregnant; estimates on the amount of males who could become pregnant during any particular time period ranged from between 5% and 20%, depending on who you asked. Most males who became pregnant didn't even realize that they had the gene until they became pregnant, since there were no laws in place requiring males to be checked and most males never thought to voluntarily get checked prior to engaging in homosexual sex.

The scientific community eventually figured out the gist of what had happened, though they could find no way to reverse the ability, or to prevent it from being passed on to some males in future generations.

***

I arrived home from school, glad the school year was finally over. I had lots of plans for doing nothing over the summer break. Well, that wasn't completely true.

It seemed that my 12-year-old brother Scotty had managed to get himself pregnant, and since I was the "man" of the house (after our dad had died several years ago), our mom had expected me to help Scotty out during the pregnancy if needed, and to be in the delivery room when Scotty gave birth. Personally, I thought he didn't need _my_ help, but evidently whenever someone gave birth the hospital wanted them to have a "responsible" person like a family member or friend there to help out, and my mom pointed out it would probably be less awkward for me (anther guy) to be in there with Scotty, compared to her (a female).

I'd somewhat reluctantly agreed. When I first talked with Scotty after finding out he was pregnant, he also asked if I'd be there for him when he gave birth. Pretending to think about it (even though I'd already decided to do so; even though I was 17 and we weren't particularly close, he was still my brother), I jokingly told him that I would on one condition - that he be completely naked when he gave birth. After all, I pointed out, the hospital gown wouldn't cover anything of any importance anyway. Much to my surprise, he actually agreed.

That had been several months ago. Now, as we neared the end of Scotty's pregnancy, we anticipated the eventual arrival of a new member of the family. We had decided to keep the baby; fortunately, we were well off financially, so my mom could afford to stay home and help Scotty take care of the baby.

A couple of weeks went by. Scotty's pregnancy was showing very much by then in his somewhat small, lean frame. He wouldn't be the youngest guy to ever have a baby, but he'd be close.

Finally, one morning Scotty stumbled into my bedroom, clad only in his briefs, clutching his abdomen. "Mike, I think I'm in labor!" he moaned, before he gasped and went to his knees.

"Mom, Scotty's in labor!" I called out, pulling on a pair of pants and a t-shirt.

Fortunately, she was up, and called out that she'd meet us in the car. I helped Scotty get up and we started heading to the garage. Scotty kept stumbling along, so finally I scooped him up and carried him the rest of the way. I cradled Scotty in my arms as we headed to the hospital. He laid there and moaned, his contractions increasing.

"Hang on, buddy, we're almost there," I said.

"Ha...ha...ha..." he panted.

We soon arrived at the hospital, and I carried Scotty inside. The staff quickly snapped to attention, and we were taken into the delivery room. I carried Scotty over to a bench on the wall and sat down while we waited for them to get finished setting up. A passing med tech offered him a hospital gown, which he refused. I helped Scotty out of his briefs, and he blushed as he sat down. I glanced at his private parts, which weren't too big but had more pubic hairs than I thought he would have at his age.

Soon we were told that they were ready for us, so I helped Scotty over to the delivery table. He laid down on it, spread his legs apart, and put the bottoms of his feet on the pad things. I took his right hand in mine as he was given an injection of pain medication, and soon a doctor soon got down between his legs, right up next to the end of his dick.

"All right, Scotty, I want you to start pushing," the doctor said.

Scotty panted and moaned as he worked to give birth to his baby. Sweat rolled down his naked body. For a while, nothing seemed to be happening as Scotty pushed and relaxed, pushed and relaxed.

"Come on, Scotty, you can do it!" I said as I brushed his damp hair off of his forehead.

"Uh! Uh! Uh!" he said as he labored while everybody stared at his dick, waiting for the baby to come along.

Eventually, just as I was starting to wonder if the baby had any intention of ever coming out, the base of Scotty's dick started getting bigger.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Scotty cried out as the baby started its journey through his dick. He clutched my hand so hard I almost thought he'd break it; I didn't blame him, as it looked like his dick was stretching out about as much as it could. Then the end of his dick opened up, and a baby started coming out.

I watched in almost morbid fascination as the baby continued to slowly come out of Scotty's dick; the doctor put his hands under the baby's head when it finally came out of Scotty's dick. "Push, Scotty, push!" I encouraged.

"GAAAAHHHH!!!!" he replied.

When the baby's shoulders finally came out of Scotty's dick, the doctor wrapped his hands around the baby and gently pulled it out the rest of the way. Scotty sagged down onto the delivery table. A few moments later, there was crying, and the doctor said, "It's a boy!"

"Good job, little bro," I said. Scotty laid there and panted and moaned.

The umbilical cord was cut, and soon the placenta was pulled out of Scotty. He was allowed to hold the baby for a couple of minutes. Then the baby was taken to the nursery while Scotty was taken to be cleaned up before being given a room.

A few days later we went to pick up Scotty and the baby. The baby, which Scotty had decided to name Spencer, had weighed in at 2 pounds 2 ounces at birth. I went in to see Scotty while our mom filled out the paperwork. While we waited, the doctor who'd delivered the baby came in to see Scotty off. The doctor mentioned that sucking Scotty's dick would help it get better sooner.

When we got home, Scotty and I went into his bedroom after we got the baby settled. "So, when you gonna suck my dick?" Scotty asked.

I shrugged. "How about now?" I asked.

He nodded and pulled his pants and briefs down before laying on the bed. I bent down and took his dick into my mouth and started sucking. My chin was pressed up against his balls. It wasn't bad at all. I sucked for the 20 minutes the doctor had recommended to find that Scotty had fallen asleep.

It wound up taking almost 2 months of my sucking Scotty's dick before he finally popped a woody. We got a lot closer (figuratively, of course!) during that time. We were both a little bummed out when I went to college out-of-state a year later, but we promised to keep in touch.


End file.
